


Just The Way We Were

by anduperry



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:37:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anduperry/pseuds/anduperry
Summary: Jaemin had to take a break because of his health issues. Eventually, he got better, enough for the doctors to clear him.Jeno felt really lonely when Jaemin had to go on hiatus. But Jaemin had promised him that he will come back. So, he at least has that to hold on to. The only problem is, the management had different plans.





	1. Chapter 1

Jeno and Jaemin joined the company at the same time. Which was probably one of the reasons they easily became really close friends. Of course, aside from the fact that Jaemin's upbeat and clingy personality and Jeno's eye-smile drew them to each other almost instantly.

The boys were nearing the end of their promotion for their song Chewing Gum. Practicing almost every minute of everyday and getting little sleep, plus the factor of the promotions, will eventually wear down pretty much anyone's strength. They feel excited and maybe a little bit tired at the same time, mostly tired but they can almost taste a little bit of freedom and rest. It's what motivates them aside from the fans and the joy of being on stage.

"Come on guys! Let's push it! Just one last round of practice and we can all finally get some rest!!" yelled Mark. He was trying to pump everyone up during their rehearsals. Everyone was looking so beat-up. Except for the maknae who seemed to be still full of energy despite spending the whole day practicing their song.

"Whoooo!!!" everybody yelled in unison. Trying to muster their last bits of energy so they can get through the song one last time and finally head to their dorms.

 

Once they got through the song, all the members were panting. Chenle, Donghyuck, Renjun, and Jaemin were lying on the floor trying to catch their breath and recollect themselves.

"Great work today guys!! Let's hurry back to the dorm so we can shower and get some sleep." Mark announced assuming his role as the group's leader.

"BUUUUT MARK-HYUUUUUUUNG!! I can't move my legs!!! They're so tired!! Look!" said a wailing Chenle trying to lift his legs and body from the floor. To the other members it just seemed like he was having muscle spasms, which caused laughter throughout the room. "See?? Can't we stay like this for a few more minutes??"

"Okay! Okay! After we cool down for a few minutes, we'll head back to the dorm and maybe get some snacks along the way??"

Donghyuck yelled in agreement while doing fist pumps in the air. "Yesss!! Best leader ever!!"

"I'm gonna tell Taeyong hyung you said that" Mark jokingly said as he brought out his phone acting like he was going to text Taeyong. Donghyuck immediately got up from the floor and tried to grab Mark's phone. This lead to some bickering between the two which lasted for quite a while.

 

After a few more minutes, the members started packing up and proceeded to leave the room.

"Yah! Jaemin. Get up or we'll get locked up in here. It smells like sweat in here, I don't think we'd want that" Jeno said in a joking manner. Jeno continued "Plus you don't wanna miss out on the snacks do you??"

"Let's go!! To the convenience store!!"

Jaemin bolted right up but seemed to be feeling some pain o because he had his left hand trying to massage his lower back causing him to wince in acute pain. This made Jeno's smile turn into a concerned look for his friend. He immediately approached Jaemin and tried to offer him support.

"You okay?"

"Yeah yeah. Just pulled a muscle I guess."

Jeno felt relieved of the thought that his best friend might have been injured.

"Okay. Let's follow the others to the convenience store and get us some snacks. And probably some patches for you too." Jeno said as he walked to the door.

Jaemin chuckled as a reply and followed Jeno.

 

When the group got back to their dorm, they sat around in a circle and placed their snacks in the middle. The members grouped off and started chatting among themselves. Chenle, Jisung, and Renjun seemed to be talking about some food stall they saw somewhere. Mark and Donghyuck were back to bickering, this time about who was the mom and dad of the group. While Jeno and Jaemin sat quietly side by side, watching the other members.

"I think those two are going to end up being together" said Jaemin while pointing at the Mark and Donghyuck's direction.

"Yeah I think so too. I think Mark-hyung's the dad and Donghyuck is the Mom. Mom's are way scarier than the Dads" said Jeno in agreement.

"Spot! On!" Jaemin smiled as he laughed at Jeno's statement. They sat for a while in comfortable silence until Jeno spoke up.

"Jaemin."

"What's with the seriousness all of a sudden?"

"You doing good? Nothing hurts or something?" Jeno asked in a genuinely concerned voice.

"I'm good. Really! Look!" Jaemin got up and started jumping around. "See? I'm totally fine."

"Are you sure? We can go to the clinic and have you checked up."

"No! No need. I'm really doing fine!"

"Okay" Jeno dropped the subject because he knew Jaemin very well that he knows when not to push. He rests his head on Jaemin's shoulder trying to comfort himself because there was that constant nagging in his consciousness. He has been aware of the fact that Jaemin's back wasn't doing well. It doesn't escape Jeno's vision when Jaemin subtly tries to stretch his back or when he balls his fist behind his back and leans onto it. This has been going on for quite a while now. Clearly something was wrong with Jaemin's back. Jeno decided he wouldn't bring it up again until their promotions have ended. At least then Jaemin can get some rest and put some attention to seeing a doctor.

 

A few performances had passed, one last week of promotions and they could rest. Jaemin seemed to be doing great or at least he seemed to be doing better in Jeno's eyes. The two best friends were hanging out in their room. Jeno was lying sitting on his bed playing with his phone while Jaemin was lying down with his head resting on Jeno's lap.  
"Jeno! Wanna go to the arcade tomorrow? You know, since tomorrow's a Monday and we won't be practicing in the afternoon." Jaemin fiddled with the hem of shirt hoping that Jeno would say yes. With their current schedule, they hardly had any time to have fun. Not that hanging out in their room wasn't fun it was, but it's different from being away from the dorm. They could really let loose and be happy.

"Sure. I'll ask the others if they want to come." Jeno seemed to pull up their group chat and started typing. This made Jaemin sit up and grab Jeno's attention.

"I kind of wanted it to be just the two of us." Nervousness was very evident in Jaemin's voice but Jeno seemed oblivious to this.

Jeno seemed surprised. "Oh. Okay."

"Well... If it's alright with you." Jaemin stared to regret his actions.

"No! No! It's completely fine with me! I kind of wanted that as well." said Jeno in an excited voice. Jaemin relaxed onto Jeno's shoulders looking happy with the other's reply.

"It's not that I don't want them to come with us. I just felt like it had to be only us this time." said Jaemin sleepily. He started yawning and lean more into the space between Jeno's neck and shoulder.

Jeno stole a glance at Jaemin's sleeping face. This put a smile in his lips. "Okay time to sleep." He carefully moved Jaemin's so that he would be comfortably lying on the bed. Jeno stood up to turn off the lights. He then joined his sleeping friend on his bed. As soon as Jeno lied down Jaemin shifted so that Jeno would have more space. Jeno then put a blanket over them. But it he didn't seem to need a blanket because Jaemin had already wrapped his arms around Jeno's body and tangled their legs together. This seemed weird but it felt comfortable. It felt just right. The next morning Jeno woke up feeling happy and content just the way they were. He didn't want this to change. Ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up wrapped in Jeno's arms was the best feeling in the world. Sleeping next to each other had become normal with the two of them. What was even better was that they were going to hang out today. Just the two of them. Jaemin could already imagine them running all the way to the arcade trying to get there before the other could. It was what they always did, see who could do something better. 

Jaemin had to get up because it was his turn to take care of the breakfast today but every time he tried to get out of Jeno's arms, the boy would only tighten his hold. Jaemin wished that he didn't have to prepare their breakfast today. So Jaemin decided that he would have the boy help him out. It wouldn't be so bad to have Jeno help him out in the kitchen today. 

"Jeno-yaaaah~" Jaemin whispers directly into the boy's ear while gently tapping Jeno's leg.

Jeno shifts and adorably whines which makes Jaemin's heart somersault. Jaemin freezes with his face close enough from the other boy that he could feel his breath against his face. Jeno slowly opens his eyes but Jaemin remains still. He couldn't help but admire Jeno's handsome face and those eyes... those beautiful eyes.

"I know I look good jaem but do you really have to be this close? Not that I'm complaining though." There goes Jeno's famous eye smile which captured not only the entire country but also Jaemin's heart.

"Well...y-you weren't waking up. *ehem* I was wondering if you wanted to help me cook breakfast. Uhmm... No. I need you to help me cook breakfast."

"Really? You want my help. In cooking." said Jeno in an unconvinced tone. Jaemin was the best cook in their group so he doesn't require help.

"Well if you must know, I was feeling lazy today. Besides! You should be feeling honored that I! Chef Na Jaemin is requiring your assistance for today's meal."

"What gotten all high and mighty this morning? Pffft. Chef Na Jaemin." 

"Do not mock the name! My grandma gave that to me when she tasted my famous roasted chicken."

"Okay okay. Sorry, chef-nim. Give me five more minutes." Jeno says as he closes his eyes and pulls Jaemin against him trying to get some last-minute sleep. Jaemin just lets Jeno drag him because he wanted it too so why complain? Right? In his mind all he could think was  _'BEST. MORNING. EVER.'_

 

"Hyung! The omelettes taste really good!" Chenle says with a really smiley face. "I give you Chenle's stamp of approval!"

"Really? Thank you Chenle but Jeno made those. I taught him this morning. I need to pass down my cooking skills to someone so y'all won't starve when I'm not " The room fell into silence for a few seconds only to be broken by Donghyuck.

Doghyuck fell on his knees and clasped his hands together as if he was really praying "Shit. Miracles really do happen. I need one for Mark too."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" 

"Only you can answer that for yourself Mark-hyung" Chenle replied a-matter-of-factly and the entire room nodded in agreement. 

The entire room knew for a fact that Donghyuck had liked Mark for the whole time they knew each other. Only Mark was in the dark due to his denseness. Donghyuck has been dropping hints here and there before they had even debuted and apparently Mark does not seem to get it.

"Why won't anyone tell me?" Mark whined as he looked around the room.

Exasperated, Donghyuck replied "Because you're dumb."

Mark changes the topic because he knew he wasn't going to get anywhere with the members.

"So… what are you all gonna do later after practice?"

Renjun was the first to reply. "I'm going to the mall. I heard they had new Moomin merch."

Donghyuck followed "Mark and I are gonna go to the new cafe by the park."

"We are?!" Mark asked with eyes wide and mouth open.

Donghyuck crossed his arms and stood up to go to his room "Ughh... this is why you're dumb. I've been telling you things and you just won't listen to me." 

"Jaemin and I are going to the arcade later." Jeno announced to the entire room

"I guess Chenle and I would stay here and watch some movies. We'll see who screams the most." Jisung looks at Chenle expectantly, trying to gauge whether Chenle wants to.

"Oh God. You've lost your mind, Jisung-ah. Don't you worry about your ears?" Donghyuck sarcastically covers his mouth feigning surprise. 

"You don't have to worry hyung! I won't scream that much. I'm a brave boy!" 

"Sure you are." says Jisung unconvinced. The pair continue to argue throughout the meal. 

Jaemin watches the entire group with a fond smile. This was something he didn't want to change. But things do change, so all you can do is enjoy it in the moment. Unbeknownst to him, Jeno was watching him with a fond smile as well.

 

Jeno stomps his way into the arcade "Why do I have to pay for everything today?"

"Because you, good sir, lost the race." Jaemin sticks out his tongue and laughs. "Why do you always lose every time we race? Please don't tell me you lose on purpose."

"Nah, you're just a better runner I guess" But Jeno simply likes looking at Jaemin from the back.

“Wanna play some air hockey?”

“Loser pays for the food?” Jeno tries to initiate another competition to redeem himself and may his wallet too.

“You sure about that? How about we do the whack-a-mole instead?”

“You getting scared huh?” Jeno goads Jaemin into feeling more competitive in which he succeeds in.

“Oh please. I’m not worried about me, I’m worried about you and your fragile pride. And maybe your wallet too.” Jeno turned red at the comment because it was all true. If he lost this game, he would go broke for the rest of the week, which would be for five days and he knew he couldn’t last that long.

“Well, I guess I’m taking a chance here? For the hope of saving my stomach from hunger.” Jaemin could almost see Jeno’s eyes tearing up.

“Well then, I won’t take that chance away from you.” Jaemin finally gave in and maybe lost on purpose because he saw Jeno tearing up.

“Heck yeah!! I won!! My stomach is saved!!” Jeno exclaimed as he jumped around and doing a funny dance.

“C’mon let’s go do the zombie game next!!” Jeno excitedly ran across the room to where the game was located and immediately put in tokens. When it was around seven in the evening and they had already gone around all the games twice, they decided that it was finally time for dinner.

“Let’s do this again some time.” Jeno looked at Jaemin with a wide smile which faltered as soon as he saw Jaemin’s expression. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Jaemin waved it off. “I’m just really hungry.” He continues as he places a hand on his tummy looking like he was really hungry. But Jeno can see through Jaemin’s act.

“You sure you’re doing fine?”  Jeno tries to push but all Jaemin does is nod and change the topic.

“Yeah. I just really need to eat plus since I’m the one who’s paying, I get to choose where we eat!” Jaemin says as he walks ahead of Jeno and looks back with a peppy smile. Jeno knew that he was going to get nowhere so he decides to drop the topic and just go with the flow.

“I guess that’s fair.” Jeno replies immediately because he trusted Jaemin completely when it came to food choices. He had a knack for knowing where the good food is located. He could easily replicate them too. Seriously, the boy could open a restaurant and it would survive even if he didn’t put any effort.

“I have to ask if you feel hungry though?”

“Hell yeah I am!”

“Good. Because we’re going to this hot pot place I know.”

 

No words were spoken during the meal. It was simply an intense food session between the two. They were busy trying all the meat they could grab from the freezer.

“Holy crap. I feel like I’m about to burst. You finish this all while I go pay for the food.” Jaemin says as he points at the last serving of meat while heading to the counter. “I’ll meet you outside.

“I’ll be right there!” Jeno immediately as he ate the last serving of meat and went outside. “Hey Jae-“Jeno stopped mid-sentence because Jaemin wasn’t there. Jeno started to become frantic trying to look for his best friend. He checked the Convenience store nearby, but he wasn’t there. He tried going around the block but there was no Jaemin to be found. He went back to the hot pot place and noticed that there was a set of swings in front of the restaurant concealed by plenty of trees. He was praying the Jaemin was there because at this point, he was on the verge of going to the police station.

As soon as the swing was in his view, he noticed a familiar shadow sitting on one of the swings. Jeno’s shoulders dropped and a smile slowly crept on his face.

“Jaem… I’ve been looking for you everywhere.” Jeno said trying to guilt Jaemin.

“I’m sorry…” Jaemin croaked. It sounded unbearably sad.

Jeno put his hands on both of Jaemin’s shoulders and looked him in the eyes “W-what’s wrong?? Jaemin. You know you can tell me everything right?”

“I know… I know.” Jaemin lifted his face and looked back at Jeno. “That’s what’s wrong. I knew I could tell you, but I didn’t.”

Feeling weary, Jeno was torn whether he wanted to hear what Jaemin was gonna say but in any world, not knowing hurts the most. So, though still hesitant, he asks “Y-you can tell me now. What is it?”

Jaemin takes a deep breath and takes a long pause before answering the boy. “You know how my back’s been hurting?” Jeno nods. “I kind of twisted my lower back when I was practicing alone.” Jaemin said through his sobs.

“Yeah. That’s why we’re going to get you checked out by a doctor once we end promotions. Right?”

“Yes. But the point is… I already visited the doctor and the agency already knows about it.”

“Okay… What’s…” Jeno hesitates to push but he does so. “What is it? What did they say? What’s gonna happen now?” Jaemin sadly smiles as he recognizes Jeno’s worried voice and tendency to ask a lot of questions.

Jaemin calmly answers. “It’s a herniated disk on my lower back. I may need surgery or therapy depending on the severity.”

“Okay. It’s nothing too severe. It’s treatable.” Jeno says to no one in particular trying to convince himself that Jaemin and everything will be fine.

“Yes, it is… but the company decided that I should go on hiatus.” Jeno’s breath hitched when he heard the words _hiatus_. Jaemin wasn’t going to be with them? For how long? Jeno racked his brain for all the possible scenarios but all he cared about was if Jaemin will ever come back. Jeno manages to get out the words “You’ll come back right?”

Jaemin replies with a smile. “Yes, I will.” Jaemin’s heart was beating fast against his chest because he didn’t tell his friend the entire truth.

 

 

 


End file.
